The Host Club's Cinderella Story
by SakuraSasuke500
Summary: Summery inside but basicly a cinderella story with the Host club. Pairings Haruhi x Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Host Club FanFic. Please enjoy.**

Pairings: Haruhi and Tamaki

Daiclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Summery: Haruhi's dad just lost his wife and Haruhi finds that her dad married three women. Once Haruhi's mother dies the other two move in and hate Haruhi. However Haruhi's two sisters are only half bad. Éclair is nicer to Haruhi than her other sister. Haruhi is put to the test to receive the princes' hand in marriage, with drama, fluff, and angst!

_If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.-Some website_

**Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

Haruhi stood in her kitchen, listening to her step mother's rant to her. Her mother had died two months ago and she learned her father had married two other women, hence her step mothers. With them they brought there two daughters. Éclair and Gina. Éclair was more of a best friend to Haruhi than Gina. Éclair helped Haruhi do the chorus and lifted her spirits when she needed it. However, Gina was as snobby as her mother, always thinking she was better than Haruhi, she was a spoiled child.

"Haruhi do the dishes." One of her step-mothers, told her as she crossed her arms, ruffling her perfect gown.

"And after that do the laundry." Her other step-mother Hitomi ordered and put her hands on her hips. Her so called mothers wore matching gowns, Miyuki, wore a light purple fancy gown while Hitomi wore a light blue one that was almost exactly the same. Haruhi wore a pair of dirty pants and a long sleeved shirt since it was winter. While her father was home though, she wore a normal, simple white dress.

"As well as the cleaning." Miyuki said, giving Haruhi a disgusted look. Haruhi nodded, with a blank look.

"Help our daughters with there dresses first though." The doorbell rang and interrupted Haruhi's mother's rants. Haruhi mentally sighed as her mothers went to the door, out of Haruhi's view. A moment later Haruhi heard the door close and footsteps come towards the kitchen, with a letter in there hands.

"Ah, lets see why this was hand delivered by the palace." Miyuki said with a smirk off curiosity. Her mothers sat at the table and took out a letter opener and opened the letter. They silently read the yellow elegant paper as Haruhi started blankly. However in her mind she was curious of what the letter contained.

Éclair stepped into the kitchen and sow her mother's reading a letter; she turned to Haruhi and walked until she was standing next to her. "Haruhi, what's that our mothers are reading?"

"I'm not sure. They said something about being hand delivered by the palace." Haruhi whispered so her mothers didn't hear her. There mothers smiled in satisfaction and put the letter on the table as they stood up.

"Éclair, you and your sister are going to a royal ball!" Hitomi yelled in a cheerful attitude, Éclair smiled.

"You mean me and Haruhi are going to the ball?" Éclair smiled hopefully. Her mother laughed bitterly and pointed to Haruhi.

"Please! Haruhi isn't going! Only you and your sister Gina are going!" Éclair's smile faltered and frowned.

"Why mother? Can Haruhi go too?" Éclair asked. Her mother re-crossed her arms and there other mother put her hand under her chin and thought. There was a moment of silence.

"Hm… Éclair perhaps, let us think of it. Now please excuse yourself as we speak to Haruhi." Éclair looked to Haruhi for an answer. Haruhi smiled to Éclair and nodded. Éclair nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Éclair didn't believe Haruhi's treatment was just. She and Haruhi were alike, no matter how different they seemed on the outside. Éclair wished the best for Haruhi and herself, however her prayers were unanswered so far. It's not that Éclair hated her mother, yet she chose Haruhi over her mother. In the end Éclair thought of Haruhi as both a older sister and a best friend.

Hitomi glared at Haruhi and stalked over to her, with fire burning in her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped Haruhi hard agents the face. "Make these conditions clear. One, me and Miyuki hate you and _your _mother down to the last ounce of air you breathe. Second, make it an order to do every one of your tasks without fail. You should never be Éclairs friend or relative." Haruhi brought her hand to her burning cheek and nodded, looking to the floor.

Miyuki smirked at the events unfolding in front of her eyes. "Also," She started and Haruhi looked to her. "Start you chores. We will think about our answer and expect it and the chores done by the time your father is home." Haruhi nodded and walked off to start the laundry. She walked silently to Éclairs room and sow Éclair looking her ceiling deep in thought.

"Éclair are you okay?" Haruhi asked in concern, Éclair sat up on her elbows and sighed.

"Hai. I'm just thinking, thanks Haruhi." Éclair smiled, Haruhi returned it and went to Éclairs laundry basket. She started putting her dresses into a basket for laundry.

"It's no trouble." Haruhi nearly whispered, lowering her head. She walked out of the room to Gina's room. She sighed and went into her room. Gina glared at Haruhi from her desk, doing her writing tasks for the day. Gina looked just like her mother with blonde flowing hair and deep azure blue eyes.

"What do you want?" She spat, glaring like her mother. Haruhi turned her face as a stone.

"I have to do the laundry." Haruhi said as she stepped into Gina's room. As she turned to the corner of Gina's sky blue room to the laundry basket and found it was empty. Haruhi furrowed her eye brows in confusion and felt a small sack hit her head and fall to the floor. Gina laughed.

"What a dull girl!" Gina laughed; Haruhi turned to see what hit her and sow dresses in the sack which was slightly opened. Gina stopped laughing and glared once again. "Well? What are you waiting for, pick up my dresses and leave!" Haruhi nodded and tossed the sack of cloths in the basket and turned out of the room and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment, most of her face covered by her brown bangs.

Haruhi let the tears fall. She quietly cried, not making a sound to aggravate her sister or mothers. Haruhi was amazed she had tears left to cry after her mother died. She continued her chores around the house silently, not speaking to anyone. Her father came home around 7 o'clock, by that time her chores were done, she changed into her red dress, and it was pitch black outside. She, Éclair, Gina, Miyuki, and Hitomi gathered in the kitchen and meet there father.

"Hi dad." Haruhi and Éclair smiled.

"Hi father." Gina said in a board tone, trying to hurry the conversation up so her mothers could announce what news she didn't know.

"Hi Hun." Hitomi and Miyuki smiled and Miyuki kissed him on the cheek. Haruhi's dad smiled and sat at the table as dinner was served. They sat quietly as Gina looked as if she was going to die of boredom.

"Mother what was the news you wanted to tell me and father?" Gina asked, holding her head in her palm as she lowered her eye lids. Miyuki smirked, which looked like a motherly smile to Haruhi's dad.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise but Éclair and Haruhi already know." Miyuki started. "There is a ball in a week and we are invited as guests. And I thought the girls would want to go."

Miyuki was two different people. To Haruhi's dad she was the perfect mother after his dead wife. A caring, nice, and honest human being. However to Haruhi she was a mean evil witch. She, Gina and Hitomi made Haruhi's life a living hell.

Haruhi's dad nodded. "I think it's a perfect idea. You girls can go shopping tomorrow. How about that?" Haruhi adored her dad and Éclair; they were the only people who cared about her. They treated her with respect and also as a human.

That night, Haruhi went to sleep early. Her last thoughts were hoping that tomorrow would be tolerable and wondering what the palace and the people inside would be like.

* * *

**I know everyone hates Éclair but I sow her as a friend when she let Tamaki go in the 26th episode. Gina means silver in Japanese. I also chose Gina as a villain in the story because,( I'm not 100 on the pernoncenation thought) in my school there's a girl that's named Gina or whatever and she likes this guy that my friend loves and is the exact perfect couple with and she is spreading rumors that my friend's going out with her crushes brother. She can go suck balls the stupid prep. I'll update soon, after 7 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my first Host Club FanFic. Please enjoy.**

Pairings: Haruhi and Tamaki

**Chapter 2**

**My First Good Day**

_During winter people think all the flowers have died. However, your mind is always blooming with thoughts._

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Haruhi woke up at around 5 am in the morning, she silently groaned and pulled her sheets up over her head and tried to go back to sleep. She soon found that it was impossible to go back to sleep and got ready for the day. She put on her favorite red dress and silently went outside. She walked down her brick path to the street, lined with lots of white snow. It was still dark outside, however not as dark as 7 last night, more of a blue lining in the dark cloudy sky. She sow her breath in a puff of smoke as she breathed. She noticed that the roads weren't being plowed yet. She walked in her snow boots to a small park she spent a lot of time with her mother. The land of white was untouched, carved by fate and nature.

Haruhi walked to a swing and wiped the many inches of snow on the seat. She sat on the seat, looking around and thinking of the past. Her mother. Her happiness. She smiled bitterly, yet quickly wiped it off of her face.

**Tamaki POV**

Tamaki was up by 4:59 am. He awoke in his soft bed, not even bothering to try to sleep again, he got dressed and thought he should take a walk. He loved this type of weather, it calmed him down. However, he knew that his grandmother would scold him if she found out he left the palace at such a early hour alone. His mind instantly went to one of his best friend Kyouya. Kyouya was always awake at this hour, writing in his notebook. Tamaki got dressed and went to Kyouya's room and quietly knocked on the door. Tamaki heard a mumble or two and someone's footsteps on the other side of the door.

Kyouya opened his door and Tamaki sow that Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru in a circle. "Hi milord. What are you doing up this early?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison

"I just woke up and wanted to see if you guys wanted to go for a walk." Tamaki answered half asleep. Hunny tilted his head, fully awake. Kyouya snickered.

"Sorry milord. We don't bend that way." The twins smiled. Tamaki playfully glared at the two.

"Well sorry if you think that way!" Tamaki yelled. "Come on. You know how my grandmother hates me being outside alone." Hunny giggled.

"No Tama-chan, your grandmother hates you." Hunny looked like a child, but was older that Tamaki himself and with being older, knew things. Tamaki sighed and put on his child act.

"Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Kyouya sighed.

"If you shut up about it." Tamaki nodded his head furiously. Kyouya sighed again and nodded.

Tamaki, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori and Kyouya walked in the winter wonderland at around 6:15. Hunny smiled as he ate cake on Mori's shoulders as always. Hunny noticed a play ground and giggled as he turned to Tamaki.

"Tama-chan can we go to the park!?" Hunny yelled. Tamaki continued to smile as he nodded. Hunny squealed in happiness and jumped off of Mori's shoulders. Mori catching him and putting him on the ground. However, Hunny quickly ran to the park. Tamaki, the twin's and Mori ran after him to make sure Hunny didn't get in trouble. Kyouya sighed and walked still to the park. When Tamaki reached the park with the twin's and Mori he sow a beautiful girl with short brown hair and honeysuckle eyes. Hunny was looking up to her as a child with a twinkle in his eye as he spoke to her.

"Hi I'm Hunny! What's your name?" Hunny asked with a smile.

"Oh, hi Hunny. I'm-" The girl started. Tamaki picked up Hunny by his shirt as Hunny swung his feet in protest, trying to get to the ground.

"Sorry, Hunny got ahead of us and-"

_SLAP!_

The girl slapped Tamaki and swipped Hunny from his grasp.

"Hey! You can choke him!" She yelled as Kaoru and Hikaru snickered and Mori walked over to Hunny and took him from her.

"Finally a girl…" Kaoru started.

"…Slaps you milord." Hikaru ended. Tamaki's face went red for two reasons. One, it was cold, and two, he was mad. However he secretly liked the way the girl treated him different from other girls. She had backbone and a pretty face, he was almost laughing at the perfect compensation. Tamaki felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the girl looking at him with a innocent look.

"Um… I'm sorry I overacted and slapped you…whoever you are." The girl giggled. He liked the way she laughed and smiled, it was better than her angry side. Tamaki sow that Hunny was playing on the play equipment and Mori was sitting on the stuff. Kaoru and Hikaru were talking in a twin language that Tamaki didn't understand. Kyouya not yet to be seen. Tamaki usurer her to the swings where she first sat and she nodded as she sat and Tamaki followed her.

"It's okay, I was just trying to kill some time." Tamaki smiled. The girl smiled.

"I can see you doing that. You seem like the person who would be the life of the party, you know the one in the spot light." She explained.

"Where are you at the party, I can't get a good reading on your psychic." Tamaki joked. She lowered her head and smiled, but he could see a twinge of sadness in her smile. He changed his attitude right away to serious and ready to comfort her if she needed it.

"I wouldn't go to the party. I would stay at home and clean and do chorus." Kyouya walked up behind Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" Kyouya asked. The girl looked up and smiled, but Tamaki could see it was half fake. Tamaki followed the act and smiled to his friend.

"No, just talking to the nicest girl in the world." Tamaki flattered her in a joking tone. Below the surface he knew definitely he liked this girl more than a friend. Hunny came up and tugged on the girls long sleeve.

"Yes Hunny?" She asked in a nice tone. Hunny pointed to her cheek.

"There's a mark on your cheek." Hunny said. "Where's it from?" He asked sounding like a kid. He knew he was on to something. Her hand went to her cheek and smiled still, even thought a moment ago her eyes screamed shock.

"It's nothing don't worry." She put Hunny out of her way and stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to go home, nice meeting you all." She started to walk away. She turned when she was at the exit of the park and looked back to them. "Maybe I'll see you all at the ball!" She shouted over the wind and distance, Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Defiantly!" Hunny shouted.

"We'll be there…" Kaoru started.

"…Just look for a couple of people…" Hikaru continued.

"…One tall…"

"…One short…"

"…Two twins…"

"…A guy with a notebook…"

"…And a blonde that loves you…" Haruhi couldn't hear the last sentence but nodded and walked away. Haruhi cursed her wicked step mothers, Gina, and death.Heck, she was close to cursing her giving life to her. Haruhi started hoping that Hunny would either forget about the mark on her cheek. Or, she would never see him or them again.

* * *

**Okay, still 100 on finishing this! Any questions or comments, please tell me. I'm going to start something, interested? When you review, post your favorite story that you wrote on fanfic. Have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoat Club Cinderella Chapter 3**

* * *

Haruhi got back from the park around 6:50 and found that everyone was still asleep and soon going to be awake, so she started to make breakfast for everyone. She made waffles with whip cream and strawberries, and put them on plates just as her step-mother's, dad, Gina, and Éclair stepped in the room with bags under Éclair and Gina's eyes, and a few wrinkles in there dresses for the day. Haruhi smiled as she put the waffles in front of everyone and they dug in.

"Thanks Haruhi." Éclair said, still half asleep.

"No problem Éclair." Haruhi beamed. Her dad smiled to her.

"Well someone's a morning person." Her dad teased and Haruhi slightly blushed from embarrassment. Her dad looked at his watch and sow that it was 7:30 and got up from his seat. "Well, do you fine ladies want a ride to the boutique with your show fur or not?" They laughed awkwardly at the not-so-funny joke and accepted since they all finished there breakfast and Gina was anxious to get her dress, and have you seen Gina annoyed? Not pretty.

Since there dad had work at 9:30 and no other transportation from there carriage, they had about two hours to pay for there dresses and go. So they all loaded into the carriage and went off to town which was, as always, crowded. The streets were full of people doing there daily chores. Haruhi's dad parked on the side of the street and escorted them from the carriage to the shop. Inside the store, there were many different style dresses of all colors and suits for every occasion. Gina and Éclair were more use to going to these type of shops, Haruhi didn't do dresses.

Éclair smiled to her step-sister and pulled Haruhi away to help her look for dresses, since she usually didn't go to formal occasions and probably needed help. "Okay Haruhi, so long sleeves or short sleeves?" Haruhi raised an eye brow to Éclair.

"What for?" Haruhi asked, Éclair bopped her on the head and giggled.

"What do you think? Were in a dress shop, for a hint." Éclair smirked. Haruhi laughed nervously and scratched her head.

"Um, for the dress?" Haruhi guessed. Éclair nodded.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Yes, you win a chance at almost every dress in this store, so start looking for your dress!" Éclair joked with Haruhi and left her to let her look for her dress. Haruhi sighed and went looking for a dress. She walked around and just looked at the dresses but frowned to them. They were mostly bright and fruity, or tight and bland. She walked into something, making her stumble back and loose her balance for a moment.

"Oh, it's you again." Haruhi looked up and sow the guy with glasses from the park with his signature notebook in hand. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked politely. Hunny hopped on her back and swung his legs from side to side, smiling a wide smile as always.

"Were here to get ready for the party at the castle like you!" Hunny yelled, giggling. "Did you find your dress yet?" Haruhi was glad that Hunny had forgot about her cheek, she didn't like strangers poking there nose in her business, not trying to sound mean though.

"No, actually, I was looking for it when I ran into the guy with the notebook." Haruhi said and Karou and Hikaru chuckled.

"She remembered to remember us!" Karou said. Haruhi's anime sweat dropped.

"That doesn't really make sense." She whispered to herself and noticed the blonde guy wasn't there. "Where's the guy with blonde hair?"

"Oh, he's getting ready with his grandma!" Hunny said. "There planning the party!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"So, he works for the king?" She asked, semi-confused, Hunny giggled and patted Haruhi's head.

"No silly! He's the prince! Isn't it cool?" Hunny asked, Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. "That's why you have to go to the party! So you can be princess!"

"But why would the prince like, like me?" Haruhi asked. "I've only met him once." Kaoru and Hikaru crossed there arms, standing next to one another.

"Because mil'lord always has girls…" Hikaru started.

"Swooning over him…" Kaoru continued.

"And you didn't…"

"So he thinks you're really cool and …"

"He has been talking about you non-stop …"

"Since we got back to the castle." Kaoru finished. Haruhi smiled but no one noticed the fact that Haruhi's step mother's were watching and listening.

"This isn't good." Miyuki said, looking to Hitomi. "Haruhi might get the prince and not Gina or Éclair." Miyuki stated the situation. Hitomi smirked after a moment of thinking.

"Well, we just have to make sure Haruhi doesn't _get _the prince." Hitomi said evilly, Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Listen…" Hitomi said as she shared the plan with her friend. Miyuki smiled and nodded, agreeing to the plan. While Hikaru and Kaoru were spinning Haruhi around and gradually pushing her into the changing room and tossing a dress over the space above the curtain.

"Change and…." Kaoru started.

"Show us how…" Hikaru continued.

"You look." Kaoru finished again. Haruhi nodded.

"Okay!" She yelled to them putting on the dress and looking in the mirror to see herself. She was wearing a white, simple thin gown and a pink and light pink jacket over it with a pink bow in the middle of frilly white material. She blushed slightly as she walked out of the changing room.

"You look great, um, what's your name?" Kyouya asked, trying to give her a rare complement.

"Oh, yeah, I never told you my name." Haruhi giggled. "Um, I'm-"

"Haruhi!" Miyuki yelled. Haruhi's smile left her smile and turned to Miyuki emotionless, who was standing with her arm's crossed across her chest. "We're going go to the front and pay for the dress, don't bother to change your father want's to see you in it with Éclair and Gina."

"Hai Miyuki." Haruhi said and waved goodbye with a smile on her face, they all smiled back and waved goodbye.

"Bye Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled, smiling like always. "See you tomorrow night!" Haruhi nodded and paid for her dress, and went to the carriage, Éclair, Hitomi, Gina and her dad waiting.

"Wow, you took longer than Gina, Haruhi, comrades." Éclair whispered so Gina didn't hear her. Haruhi nodded.

"Well, I ran into some friends and they helped." Haruhi whispered as well, smiling still.

"Who ever they are, hang out with them a lot more, your smiling finally!" Éclair said happily, Haruhi nodded and her dad dropped them off at there house and went off to work.

* * *

**There's chapter 3, this time you can review one of your favorite story's on Fanfic, enjoy and I'll start on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Host Club Cinderella- Chapter 4**

_If you don't try you won't succeed- Common sense._

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Tonight was the night that would make Haruhi free, the happiest day of her life, hopefully. All she had to do was tell the prince she loved him, hope he likes her back, they get married at 16 and happy ever after, yeah, real simple. _It sounds easier in my mind._She though as she looked out of her window, it was already 7 o'clock, so the sky was nearly black, but in the distance there was a white glow from the castle. It was from all of the lights from the carriages to drop off people for the ball. Eclair and Gina were both in there rooms getting ready, but Haruhi wasn't even trying to get ready, she was busy looking at the majestic castle.

But when Haruhi looked to her clock and sow she had 15 minutes to get ready, she jumped up and started to put her dress on, and 5 minutes later she checked herself in her mirror, she smiled, she was ready. She rushed down the stairs to see Gina and Eclair in there dresses in front of there mothers, they all turned to Haruhi, but only Eclair smiled to her. Haruhi stood next to her and smiled too. Haruhi's step mothers inspected them before nodding to one another.

"Okay, Gina, Eclair, you can go to the carriage." Miyuki dismissed, they nodded and walked out the door, but when Haruhi got to the door frame, she was pulled violently back and the door slammed shut in front of her. She was tossed forward and she stopped just before hitting the coffee table, she looked back shocked, to see Miyuki and Hitomi smiling devilishly. "I didn't say Haruhi could go to the carriage, did I Haruhi?" Haruhi shook her head.

"No." Haruhi said, blank, but then she looked up to Miyuki, something she never did before. "May I please go to the carrige Miyuki and Hitomi-san?"

"No you may not." Hitomi said, smirking. "You see Haruhi, we heard you and your friends at the dress shop." Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. "So, you can see why we aren't letting you go. But just for insurance..." Hitomi grabbed Haruhi and spun her around, and taking a part of her pink coat, ripped it to her waist, then dropping the material to the floor. Haruhi glared at Hitomi.

"I will go to the ball, if you want me to or not!" Haruhi yelled at Hitomi, Hitomi was taken a back for a moment, but then smirked again. She and Miyuki walked to the door, opened it, then looked back to Haruhi.

"Good luck, with that plan, Haruhi." Hitomi mocked as she closed the door and locked it. Haruhi just stood there as she heard the carriage ride away, she sighed, _Yeah Haruhi, good luck._ She thought as she lowered her head.

* * *

**Eclair POV**

When I heard the door slam, I whipped my head around, Hitomi and my mother weren't there, but nether was Haruhi. I got a little worried, just a little, then turned to a excited Gina, grinning slightly. "Oi, Gina, why are Haruhi, Hitomi, and Miyuki still in there?" Gina looked to me shrugged.

"I heard mother say Haruhi had friends that might interupt my and your chances of getting the prince, but I'm not sure what there doing." Gina smirked, I shuddered a little, for two reasons, it was winter and I had a thin coat on, and Gina's smirks always sent shivers down my spine. I heard the door open and close with a _click_, indicating it was locked. I looked to see Miyuki smiling to Hitomi, and Hitomi smirking just like her daughter. They sat down in the carriage and stayed silent. After another moment of silence I spoke.

"Mother, where's Haruhi?" The carriage started to move, covering up the silence with the horses feet hitting the ground on a even tempo. My mother smiled to me.

"Haruhi decided not to come, sorry Eclair." My mother was a terrible liar, I knew the moment I sow them outside the door, they made Haruhi stay the the house. But they don't know I know who her friends look like, I sow them when they came out of the shop. So all I have to do is tell them that Haruhi's late, and Haruhi will be there._But, the question is, Haruhi, can you get there?_I thought as I held my chin in my hand and looked at the scenery the whole way to the palace.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I turned the knob at the back door, it only went half way, then stopped._ Great, every door here is locked._Haruhi thought as her eye caught the window, she tried to open it, locked, she turned to go to her room and try to fix her dress but then another light bulb went off in her head._ They couldn't have gotten in my room because I was in it looking out of it, and it was open!_ She thought as she ran up the stairs to my room and looked at the fall, 9-10 feet. _Great, there goes my chance of_- Haruhi cut off her thoughts when she sow the roses growing on the wood, she put her foot on it to test her weight, it held. So she climbed down it, thankful when her feet touched the ground, she didn't do well in thunder storms or heights.

She looked in the distance to the castle and sighed. The castle was miles away, how was she going to get there? "You need to get to the palace for the ball, right?" Haruhi threw her head around to see a girl around her age with long blonde hair with a pink bow in it, smiling.

"Ah! Stalker!" Haruhi yelled and the girl just stared at Haruhi as Haruhi jumped back in shock and take a deep breath. "Ah, gomen, sorry, I didn't and still don't know who the hell you are." Haruhi smiled, the girl smiled back innocently, a pink aura forming.

"Oh, it's ok," Suddenly the girl glared at Haruhi and a black aura replaced the pink one. "But call me a name again your shark food." Haruhi's anime sweat dropped and she took a slow step back.

"Um, okay." The girl smiled at Haruhi, no aura this time. "But who are you?" The girl's pink aura returned and she held up the peace sign as she spun around.

"I'm Renge, your super special awesome fairy god sister!" Haruhi looked at Renge for a awkward moment of silence the scratced her head.

"Okaaaay, but doesn't the script say god mother?" Haruhi held the script for the fan fiction in her hands and read it. Renge scoffed.

"Do I _look _like a mother?" Renge asked, Haruhi nodded.

"Good point." Haruhi said, throwing the script away behind her. "But how can I go to the royal ball with _this?_" Haruhi tugged on her pink coat, shredded to above her waist.

"Like this." Renge flicked her wand in her hand and Haruhi's dress was fixed, but still ended at her waist. "There, good enough. What else you got?"

"Okay, how about how I'm going to get to the ball when it's miles away and starts soon?" Haruhi asked, Renge scoffed and held up her wand.

"Hello! _Magic Wand_! Telaportation!" Renge yelled. "Duh!" Haruhi nodded. "Next!"

"How aren't my step mothers and Gina not know it's me?" Haruhi asked, Renge groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on, no challenges!" Renge wined and flicked her wand after lowering her head. A brown object fell from the sky and Haruhi caught it and noticed it was a wig that probably went to my mid back, with a pink bow and bangs.

"What's with the bow?" Haruhi asked, examining the wig, Renge tapped her foot impatiant, and looked to her wrist which had a watch on it.

"Oh, live with it, we have to go!" Haruhi nodded and ploped the wig on her head, and Renge flicked her wrist one more time, and Haruhi found herself alone in a dark corner, near the front of the palace. Renge no where to be seen so far.

* * *

**Okay, there was the chapter, so I'll update soon, I guess, so bye?**


	5. AN

**Author's note:**

* * *

**No, the story's not going to end, but it's going to be put on hold, I'm going to be down at Jersey Shore(I live in Jersey duh) and will be back Tuesday. No worries, I will start typing the new Chapter on Tuesday, and It's going to be ready and updated probubly Wendsday or Thursday. So, don't worry, Later.**

**That's It See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, yeah it's been a while, sorry, so enjoy!**

**XX-BEWARE SOME ANGST LATER IN THE CHAPTER-XX**

* * *

Haruhi looked around the dark corner she was in and thought, _one, where was Renge, and two, why did she leave me alone! _Haruhi put her hands to her mouth and whispered for the goofy fairy. "Renge, where are you?!"

"Right in front of you, duh!" Haruhi looked around her and met Renge with her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"I really hate when you teleport…" Haruhi murmured glaring slightly and Renge.

"Hey! That teleportation is getting you home!" Renge said and stepped to the long stone drive way that was bathed in light, and looked back to Haruhi. "Well, aren't you coming?" Haruhi nodded and followed Renge into the palace. Haruhi looked around as she took in the ivory and crimson walls and dark marble floors. There were a lot of talking from the ballroom, Haruhi guessed around 200 or 300 people where there, she looked at Renge, who smiled politely, which was completely out of character. Renge nudged her after a moment.

"Don't look stupid, smile like this is nothing new." Renge whispered and Haruhi nodded, following Renge's lead to a large book and scribbled in it.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, annoyed. Renge finished writing and handed the quill pen to Haruhi.

"Writing in the guest book. Put down a fake last name or first or whatever, so your step mothers don't know you're here when they arrive." Renge said. Haruhi nodded again and wrote neatly in script, _Haruhi Yuki, _Haruhi wrote the first thing that came to mind and dropped the pen next the book and followed Renge up the stairs to the ball room. Haruhi found that her guess was wrong, there was only about 100 people in the large room, she forgot to count the echo. "Okay, see ya Haruhi!" Renge said energetically, and Haruhi whipped around to see Renge start to walk away.

"What?!" Haruhi asked in a high whisper. Renge turned back to her and smiled.

"Hey girl, I'm here for myself to ya know. There might just be a rich hottie around here that might be Mr. Right! So, wait until the prince comes and then get him, I'm rooting for you Haruhi! Don't worry, I'll be watching in case evil comes!" Renge said and ran off to a group of cute guys alone. Haruhi's anime sweat dropped as she watched Renge run off. Haruhi sighed and turned around and sow Kyouya, , Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mori-sempai's.

So then, of course Hunny surprise attacked her from behind and smiles like always. "Haru-chan!" Hunny says in a little lower voice than usually. Haruhi carefully picks him up by his armpits and lets him down in front of her.

"Oi Hunny-sempai." Haruhi smiles to him. Hunny pulls her to the group of sempai's ahead of her. "Hey Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mori-sempai's!" Kyouya nodded to her, mellow as always.

"Mm." Was all that Mori-senpai said.

"Oi…" Kaoru started

"…Haruhi-chan!" Hikaru finished.

"Tamaki should be down in a moment, just wait for the flashy entrance." Kyouya mumbled. Haruhi raised an eye brow.

* * *

**(AN: PAUSE!)- Meanwhile - **Éclair POV

Miyuki, Gina, Éclair, and Hitomi stepped into the large Palace, as Gina smiled brightly, to try to get the prince. However, Éclair was un easy about Haruhi's unknown situation. Hitomi sow this and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "Calm down Éclair, Haruhi is fine, she just came down with the sudden flu." Éclair shivered as a response.

Hitomi was always the manipulative one, especially when she and Gina lived with me and mother. My mother was so sad about my father picking another woman over her, she resorted to drinking, and then she met Hitomi, who ruled with a iron fist, she kept the house standing, and made sure the maid cleaned everything. But one night I figured out she knew where my father and my half-mother and sister lived, and heard her plotting to kill my half mother and sister. I don't know how Haruhi survived, but all I know is, they said they were going to kill Haruhi's mom, and she died.

I walked up the stairs and had to blink a couple of times, the lights were much brighter here, and everything seemed to glow. I was surprised Gina didn't die. And as I looked over at her, she just seemed to be a beautiful, and the light just made her skin seem to glow with radiance. She smiled like a proper girl, someone who had no worries, who was innocent and pure. I was dripping with envy in my mind, she was so pretty and I was…I was just a girl, I did not have anything special, I was ordinary. My skin didn't shine ,and my smile doesn't imply anything.

I looked upon the dance floor, and found many people smiling, which made me have a small smile of my own. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the prince and king to make there appearance, I sow many girls in one circle, all with big mouths opening and closing as they gossiped about the prince, Gina looked like them, or the other way around, Gina walked over to them as she waited for the prince to come. Hitomi had left me alone and took my mother too, that woman was smart, she broke down my self esteem, and then left me alone to make sure it doesn't grow back.

However I found hope when I sow a girl with long brown hair down to her mid back, and a pink coat that reached her waist, she looked just like Haruhi, and gave me hope that Haruhi was okay and happy. The girl looked over to me after talking to a guy with black hair and glasses, and she smiled to me and so did the guy. I let my smile turned to a confused look as I watched the girl walk over smiling.

"Éclair!" The girl said in a familiar voice, however I could not put the voice to the face.

"Who are you?" She asked, a gentle smile on her face. The girl pointed to herself confused then smiled

"I'm Haruhi, Éclair."

* * *

**OOOH! Cliffhanger! Yes I know it's been a while since I've updated, I had a major virus and I just wrote this, so I guess there might just be a Éclair, Kyouya pairing, and a little angst on Éclairs part. But, I figures out that the girl I named Gina after, is not half bad, and really nice, so she's not a bitch, yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so good news ppl, and an IMPORTANT NOTICE, ok, now that I have your attention, I just moved which created a late update in the fanfiction world****. Good news, I have a date maybe with a 9th grader and I'm in 7th, well actually I'm support to be in 8th so it's alright, Awsome!**

**Éclair POV:**

Ok, I knew two possibilities have happened since "Haruhi"**(AN: Imagine a Éclair making bunny ears with her hands and making them bend up and down)** was standing in front of her instead of at home.

One, Haruhi _magically _walked into the tooth fairy and grew her hair and got a cool jacket, and was teleported in some futuristic teleported thingy and was standing in front of her…

…Or two, I was going senile and losing my mind. _I'm going to go with the second option_… Éclair thought. "Okay if your Haruhi I think I might be going mad." I laughed and walked away to try to find the bathroom.

"Okay, then I'll prove it to you." The maybe fake maybe real "Haruhi" said and tugged me along to the bathrooms. "I had to make sure Hitomi and Miyuki didn't recognize me, so some weird fairy-god sister gave me this!" Haruhi removed her bow and showed it to Éclair like it was the winning lottery ticket.

"…A ribbon?" I asked and crossed my arms. The other "Haruhi" gasped sharply and started tugging at her hair.

"No, No, No! The fairy whatever the hell gave me a _wig_! Dang it, get off!" With a _pop_ the hair came off and I held my breath, it was my half sister! I hugged her and smiled.

"Haruhi! I'm so glad to see you!" I said and felt Haruhi hug me back.

"Yeah Éclair, you too, but I kinda have to breathe here!" Haruhi tried to laugh but it sounded like more of a gasp to me. I immediately let go and scratched my head.

"Sorry Haruhi." I said bashfully, Haruhi smiled and nodded. "So how did you get here again?"

"Well Hitomi and Miyuki locked me in the house with a ripped coat so I couldn't go to the ball. Then I climbed out of my window and met this really retarded girl that is actually my fairy god sister. So she fixed my coat," Haruhi showed me how the coat was mow smooth around the edges instead of ripped, "and she teleported me here and I met my friends." I nodded and understood her story.

"Are they the same friends from the dress shop?" I asked, Haruhi nodded.

"And there friend that I just met a few days ago is going to be here." I nodded and let my eyes widen.

"Haruhi! I didn't know that you liked a boy!" I said happily, patting Haruhi on the back. I smiled as I sow Haruhi go beat red.

"Ah, wait-not really-kinda-maybe…oh sometimes I really hate you Éclair!" Haruhi joked and we walked out of the bathroom laughing. "Oh yeah, Éclair, you have to meet the twins, Mori, Hunny and the glasses guy-" I raised an eye brow at my half sister and waited for her to continue. I thought I heard her tell herself she was stupid. "Kyoya, and Tamaki."

"I think I only sow 5 people Haruhi, you said an extra name I guess." I said smiling. Haruhi hit herself and said another insult to herself.

"Tamaki is getting ready for his _grand entrance,_" Haruhi did the bunny ears thing. "Says Kyoya-sempai." By this time we were at the group of boys I sow Haruhi with before. "Hi guys, this is my sister Éclair. Éclair this is Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Hi!" I said with a bright smile.

"Nice to…" One of the twins started.

"…Meet you…" The other twin continued.

"…Éclair." They finished brightly with a smile.

"This is Mori and Hunny-sempai's," Haruhi continued and introduced me to a very tall guy with dark hair and a scary expression, and his opposite sitting on his shoulders, a short blonde boy smiling with a teddy bear.

"Nice to meet you Hunny-sempai," the boy who I assumed was Hunny based only on appearance hugged me brutally.

"You too Éclair-chan!" I was proved correct by the name. Hunny let go of me so I could say hi to Mori-sempai.

"Nice to meet you Mori-sempai." He nodded solemnly and Haruhi continued to the last boy left. He was very good looking, wait let me correct myself HOT! He had black hair and glasses and a small soft smile that turned my knee's to jelly.

"And this is Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi finished with a semi-smile.

"Nice to meet you Éclair-san**(AN: Maybe -chan….)**." Kyoya said and held out his hand. I took his hand and smiled brightly again.

"You too Kyoya-sempai." Suddenly a loud '_boom'_ was heard and I, on instinct, tried to get as much into a fetal position as I could without embarrassing myself, which would be basically hugging Kyoya. After a moment I blushed and let go of Kyoya once I got in touch with reality, I sow him lightly blush and push his glasses slightly up his nose.

"I _told _you Tamaki would make a flashy entrance." Kyoya muttered to no one in particular, I nodded and looked up to the stage and sow 2 big purple elephants walking into the colossal ballroom, Tamaki and his Father each on one.

"Welcome, Welcome to the royal ball one and all!" Tamaki's dad announced with a bright smile that matched Tamaki's. "Pst! Ladies, my son is choosing a wife at this ball to this is your chance to be queen!" The fan girls squealed at Tamaki, and I sow Gina as one of them, and smirked. Suddenly Tamaki there was a mob forming around the stage and the purple elephants went away, and it then turned more professional. The adults, Tamaki's dad included, started to talk about politics and alike. Even the teenagers calmed down while a man in a trench coat made his way over to us.

"Pst! Guys it's me, Tamaki!" The trench coat, hat wearing man said.

"_Really_?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"So Tama-chan who's the prince guy near the stage?!" Hunny asked innocently clinging to Mori.

"A guy I paid to smile and do nothing but smile while I talk to you guys." Tamaki explained, taking off the coat and hat to reveal a normal Tamaki, just with a big mustache.

"Wow, I wonder how long before the fan girls notice." Kyoya smirked.

"I'm praying the next 19th century." Tamaki said, everyone nodded in agreement the fan girl basically talked to a wall.

* * *

**Ok, done! Next chapter will(finaly) have Haruhi's POV! I hope no one minded the slight Kyoya/Eclair fluff in the mist of the story. Thx 4 reading and REVIEW please!**

* * *


End file.
